Dwight A. Bennett II
Dwight A. Bennett II (born in 1992) is a member of Syndicate Wrestling eFederation, where he is the current reigning Syndicate Wrestling World Tag Team Champion with Abel Herrera. Dwight A. Bennett II is best known in Syndicate for becoming the first Syndicate World Champion. In Syndicate, Dwight is a two-time champion having won the Syndicate World Championship and Syndicate World Tag Team Championship. He is also the first person to hold two championships at the same time. Syndicate Wrestling eFederation (2019-present) Syndicate World Champion (2019-present) On January 15, 2019, Dwight A. Bennett II became the very first signee of Syndicate Wrestling, being recruited by Abel Herrera, Kyle Monkman, and Jordan Marzouq after founding the promotion. On January 27, he officially left PWITOF and joined Syndicate Wrestling exclusively. At the time, he was the PWITOF World Champion, bringing the PWITOF World Championship to Syndicate, and later being awarded the Syndicate World Championship as the very first champion in the promotion's history. Forever Reign (2019) Dwight quickly began to start feuding with a few members of the promotion, including Draven Glasco, who was named the #1 contender for the championship at Event Horizon, and John LeGore, who believed he should have been the #1 contender for the championship. Dwight A. Bennett II was listed as #1 in the first Syndicate Wrestling Power Rankings. On February 17, Dwight Bennett II competed in the first Syndicate Wrestling main event, teaming up with Kyle Monkman and Jay Brinson, against Draven Glasco, Guy Crawford, and Kort George. His team would lose after Draven Glasco pinned Kyle Monkman. Dwight A. Bennett defeated Draven Glasco at Event Horizon to successfully retain the Syndicate World Championship. Dwight A. Bennett defeated Abel Herrera at Chamber of Chance to successfully retain the Syndicate World Championship for a second time. Dwight A. Bennett defeated Zach Will at Fight Forever to successfully retain the Syndicate World Championship for the third time. Dwight A. Bennett II teamed with Abel Herrera to challenge Jordan Marzouq and Kyle Monkman for the Syndicate World Tag Team Championship. They dubbed their team name "Big Black and Wild." The duo won the Syndicate World Tag Team Championship at Whispering Winds. Dwight A. Bennett II became the first double champion in Syndicate history, dubbing himself "Bennett 2 Belts." The following night Dwight A. Bennett II defended his Syndicate World Championship against John LeGore, Kyle Monkman, and Jordan Marzouq in a fatal four-way match. Kyle Monkman would force John LeGore to pass out and became the new Syndicate World Champion, ending Dwight's 203-day long reign as champion. Championships and accomplishments Championships * Syndicate World Championship (1 time) * Syndicate World Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) - with Abel Herrera Accomplishments * First Syndicate World Champion * Longest reigning Syndicate World Champion * Most successful World Championship defenses (3) * First double champion in Syndicate history (World Champion and World Tag Team Champion) * Ranked #1 in the first Syndicate Power Rankings * First main event match in Syndicate Wrestling history (with Kyle Monkman and Jay Brinson vs. Draven Glasco, Guy Crawford, and Kort George) Category:Members